Save a Prayer
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: "no digas una plegaria por mi ahora, guárdala para la mañana siguiente" AU, Craig pastor X Tweek demonio, advertencias dentro


Hola a todos este caluroso y aburrido sábado, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic esta basado en esos AU! que salieron con el nuevo juego de teléfono de SP (lo cual me pego mucho) y como consecuencia nació este fic, pero eso si, hay advertencias...

 **Este fic tiene contenido sexual explicito; mal escrito, pero sexual al fin y al cabo, de modo que si no son fans del yaoi les ruego que se abstengan de leerlo, así para evitar problemas a futuro o comentarios desagradables, si les gusta el lemon pues ojala lo disfruten, no soy experta escribiéndolo **

**Disclaimer:** south Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **"no digas una plegaria por mi ahora, guárdala para la mañana siguiente"**

 **Duran Duran**

-Las tentaciones están en todas partes, y son los demonios los encargados de hacernos débiles ante ellas, pero nosotros tenemos a dios de nuestra parte, y solo él puedo hacernos fuertes a la tentación-

La gente escuchaba atenta cada palabra del joven predicador frente a ellos, cautivados por su voz grave y profunda a través del micrófono, la cual les advertía de la debilidad de la carne y el paraíso que se encontraba si lograbas evitar el pecado

-yo soy un simple mortal –hablaba el predicador- y como tal no estoy libre de culpa y pecado, en el pasado cometí errores imperdonables y fui castigado por ello, sentí enojo, frustración y tristeza al principio, pero después encontré a dios y vi que mi vocación era servir a él y ayudar a otros pecadores como yo a encontrar el camino de la redención-

" _Tweek"_

El corazón del pelinegro se estrujo al evocar el rostro del que en vida fue su más grande amor, la gente se levantó de sus asientos y aplaudió las palabras del joven predicador, el cual al notar que había pasado su tiempo de predicar, hizo una reverencia a la gente y dejo el micrófono a un lado para salir detrás del telón

-viejo, estuviste genial- le dijo Clyde Donovan mientras le pasaba una botella con agua

-si, como sea- contesto con su típica voz nasal y bebió el agua, después sintió una mano apretar suavemente su hombro

-bien hecho Craig –le hablo Token Black que venía acompañado de su reciente esposa, Nicole

El pelinegro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y saludar a la pareja, después se les unió Bebe Stevens, la cual saludo con un gran beso a Clyde y un afectivo abrazo a Craig

-¿van a ir a la fiesta de Stan?- pregunto la rubia

-para eso estamos todos reunidos aquí- respondió Token con una sonrisa

-yo paso- dijo Craig para _no_ sorprender a nadie- no me siento con ánimos de fiesta y menos si es de parte de Marsh, de seguro la organizo Kenny y estará llena de putas y alcohol-

Ambas parejas se miraron entre ellos con cierto aire de tristeza y fue Bebe la que termino hablando por todos

-Craig…estamos muy felices de que hayas decidido cambiar tu vida para bien y que ahora tengas a dios en tu camino, sabes que como amigos te apoyamos incondicionalmente, pero un poco de diversión no te vendrá mal, la fiesta no será como las de antes, será algo más serio-

-así es –siguió Token- será más una reunión entre amigos cercanos para celebrar la futura boda de Stan y Wendy-

-ya dije que no quiero ir, punto-

-¡Craig! –Hablo Clyde ahora- Tweek murió hace dios años…no fue tu culpa, debes superarlo y seguir con tu vida, debes de seguir tú adelante aunque él ya no esté aquí-

" _no, él sigue aquí"_

Pensó amargamente Tucker mientras bajaba la mirada y sus manos se cerraban involuntariamente en puños

-me voy – dijo Craig dejando en silencio a sus amigos- tengo migraña-

Sin importarle lo que los otros dijeran salió del salón donde daba sus conferencias y entro al auto para dirigirse a su departamento, la noche pronosticaba lluvia y una suave llovizna caía mojando los vidrios del auto negro, Craig conducía de forma lenta y dejaba que le rebasaran con facilidad, respetando también los altos y estando atento en todo momento, a una calle antes de llegar se detuvo por el semáforo y espero a que se le diera pase, aunque la calle estuviera casi desierta, su atención fue robada por una pareja de jóvenes sobre una motocicleta que pasaron a gran velocidad junto a su auto, pasándose el alto a una velocidad endemoniada, Craig trago saliva después de verlos y la cicatriz en la parte trasera de su cabeza –cubierta de cabello negro- le punzo de dolor, trayéndole recuerdos tan dolorosos como desagradables

" _-¿qué paso?-_

 _-Craig…por fin despertaste-_

 _-¿mamá?-_

 _-tenía miedo de que ya no despertaras, mi bebe-_

 _-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estoy en el hospital?... ¿¡Dónde está Tweek!?_

 _-mi amor…cálmate…debes ser fuerte-_

 _-no me pidas que me calme ¿Qué paso?-_

 _-cielo…ustedes…tuvieron un accidente-_

 _-¿Dónde está Tweek?-_

 _-Tweek no sobrevivió-"_

El sonido de un claxon tras él lo saco de sus recuerdos, miro el semáforo y se dio cuenta de que la luz ya estaba en verde, suspiro pesadamente y avanzo la calle que faltaba hasta llegar a su destino, cuando llego estaciono el auto de forma mecánica y se bajó dejando que la ligera lluvia cayera sobre él, lamentándose por haber olvidado su chullo azul dentro del departamento, camino a paso lento y entro al edificio, prefirió ir por las escaleras a tomar el ascensor, y a cada escalón que subía los recuerdos invadían su mente

" _fue mi culpa"_

Se había repetido esa frase a si mismo durante dos largos años como si de un mantra se tratara, era lo único en lo que podía pensar y los _"hubiera"_ no se hicieron esperar _"si yo no lo hubiera llevado a esa fiesta él seguiría vivo" "si yo no me hubiera emborrachado él seguiría vivo" "si yo no hubiera fumado yerba él estaría vivo" "si yo no hubiera insistido en conducir él seguiría vivo",_ esas frases lo atacaron a diario mientras él se sentía morir de la depresión, eso claro hasta que encontró a dios en su vida y las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco

-…-

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento y lentamente saco las llaves de su bolsillo, en ellas tenia colgado un pequeño crucifico dorado que beso suavemente antes de introducir la llave en el cerrojo y abrir la puerta de lo que era su hogar, cuando la puerta cedió la luz se encendió en automático, Craig camino a paso lento por el pasillo y se detuvo en el marco de la entrada a la sala, encontrando sus ojos azules con unos verdes que conocía muy bien

-ngh…bienvenido-

Lo saludo Tweek sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, a simple vista parecía el mismo chico nervioso que fue estando en vida, se veía un poco más pálido y las ojeras eran más marcadas, pero seguía viéndose como algo humano y vivo, estaba vestido solamente con una camisa en color verde olivo que cubría su desnudez y estaba descalzo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Craig tratando de sonar lo más frió posible

-quería verte-

-y yo te dije que no quería volver a verte, regresa al infierno de donde saliste…demonio-

-¡gha! Pero no me veo como un demonio –dijo levantándose del sillón- ¡mira, me veo como antes!

Craig observo la blanca piel del otro, la camisa apenas cubriendo a la altura de sus muslos, un hombro descubierto y mostrando la clavícula izquierda, el cabello rubio revuelto, las adorables pecas que marcaban su cuello y hombros, los grandes ojos verdes que se veían inocentes

" _eran una mentira, los demonios no poseían inocencia"_

El predicador trago saliva pesadamente cuando vio al más pequeño acercarse a él, con ese paso tan sensual que varias veces lo había tentado estando en vida, se quedó quieto, dejando que el otro se acercara y posara su cabeza sobre su pecho

-Craig…te extraño tanto, ugh…necesito tus besos, tu cuerpo, tus brazos alrededor de mi…quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo-

El rubio intento abrazar al más alto pero las manos de Craig lo detuvieron, separándose de él de inmediato y arrojándolo bruscamente al suelo, Tweek volteo a ver al azabache a los ojos, el cual solo lo miraba de forma fría

-no me toques con tus sucias manos, demonio-

La mirada de Tweek al principio se mostró dolida, pero después se llenó de ira y empuño sus manos con tal fuerza que clavo sus uñas –cortas- en las palmas de su manos

-¡que no me estás viendo! ya no me veo como un demonio, cambie mi apariencia a mi antigua forma humana para gustarte otra vez, estoy gastando toda mi energía para mantenerme así para ti ¡es doloroso hacerlo!-

Craig sintió el corazón estrujársele al ver a Tweek –o lo que fuera- sollozar tirado en la alfombra de su sala, intentaba ser fuerte para evitar caer en la tentación que el infierno le mandaba, estaba seguro de que ese falso Tweek solo era para tentarlo, se trataba solo de un demonio cualquiera vestido con la piel de su amor, el mismo le había visto los cuernos y cola demoníaca días antes, cuando se le apareció en esa misma sala

-deja de llorar así, los demonios no tienen sentimientos, solo intentas aprovecharte de mí debilidad-

El demonio volteo a verle y le miro directamente a los ojos, después de eso esbozo una sonrisa de burla y se limpió las lagrimillas que aun escapaban de sus ojos

-ngh…está bien, quería hacerlo de la forma romántica y linda, que nos diéramos un largo beso e hiciéramos el amor como en nuestras primeras veces, durmiendo abrazados hasta la madrugada, antes de que yo regrese a mi infierno-

-…-

-pero con Craig Tucker nunca puede ser así, ugh…bien, vamos hacerlo como nuestras últimas veces, follando por el puro placer de hacerlo-

El rubio comenzó a gatear sensualmente por el suelo y Craig se vio incapaz de moverse por el fuerte hipnotismo de no poder despegar sus ojos del demonio, sus músculos se tensaron completamente y trago saliva con dificultad al sentir a ese "falso Tweek" abrazarse de sus piernas y acariciárselas seductoramente sobre la tela del pantalón

-Craig...-dijo casi en un ronroneo y sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿recuerdas nuestras primeras veces? cuando éramos unos chiquillos precoces y calientes y "jugábamos" a rozarnos los penes aun con los pantalones puestos ¿recuerdas lo bien que se sentía?-

-cállate-

-¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos a casa de Token por una pijamada y nos masturbamos mutuamente bajo las sabanas? cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los otros, recuerdo también que esa fue la primera vez que nos dimos un beso y tu metiste tu lengua en mi boca- dijo mientras rozaba su mejilla en la entrepierna del predicador y le acariciaba los muslos, sintiendo las piernas de Craig temblar ligeramente por los nervios, felicitándose mentalmente por semejante logro- te estado viendo todo este tiempo y sé que nos has cogido desde que deje el mundo terrenal, no lo has hecho primero por ponerte como un emo lastimero y luego por meterte en esas cosas cristianas...pero ya estoy aquí, regrese y metérmela todas las veces que quieras, así como antes lo hacías-

-...-

-Craig, follame-

Susurro ya casi jadeando, arrodillándose y llevando su mano a la bragueta del pelinegro para desabrocharle el pantalón, sin embargo su acción quedo interrumpida cuando Tucker lo aparto de una patada, Tweek lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos la duda, dándose cuenta al instante del esfuerzo del predicador para evitar caer en sus tentaciones, pero el demonio no pensaba rendirse, él también había pasado por muchas cosas horribles tan solo para poder estar con su amado

-ugh... ¿porque te resistes Craig? tú quieres esto tanto como yo-

-tú no eres el Tweek del que me enamore-

-si lo soy y tú sabes que es cierto, pero esos patéticos religiosos te han lavado el cerebro...soy yo, Tweek, el mismo que te ama incluso más allá de la muerte-

-esto no puede estar pasando-

-si está pasando, yo mismo me esforcé para que fuera así- el rubio se desabrocho completamente la camisa y dejo su cuerpo desnudo expuesto frente al otro, abriendo las piernas y recostándose sobre la alfombra de la sala -Craig, mi vida, mi todo...déjame sentirte una vez más, sálvame por una noche del infierno y llévame al cielo como solo tú sabes hacerlo-

-...-

-Craig- susurro mientras llevaba su mano hasta sus genitales y comenzaba a masturbarse frente al pelinegro, masajeando suavemente su pene mientras sentía la mirada de los ojos azules sobre él, comenzó a gemir constantemente después de mover su mano arriba y abajo, dándose placer con su mano derecha para después llevar la izquierda hasta su orificio anal y comenzar a introducir un dedo

-ahh-

Gimió al sentir su propia intromisión, en dos años de muerto él tampoco había tenido actividad sexual aun en el infierno, después de unos minutos introdujo un segundo dedo y dilato con más rapidez, dirigió su vista al frente y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Craig sobre él, mirándole sin parpadear y con una notable erección bajo los pantalones, Tweek sonrió con dulzura y abrió su rosada entrada con los dedos dejándola a la vista de su ex-amante

-ven...ven mi vida ugh...ven a casa de nuevo-

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo del más alto sobre el suyo, besándole el cuello insistentemente, paseando sus manos sobre el torso desnudo, rozando su erección sobre su vientre caliente, moviendo las caderas en un frenético vaivén que le hacían recordar al demonio lo que era estar en el paraíso

-ugh...si...si...mi cielo, tómame, hazme tuyo otra vez ¡gha!-

Como si de una orden se tratara, Craig devoro los labios del demonio con los propios, besándole con insistencia y necesidad, rozando su lengua con la ajena y sintiendo los ligeros colmillos que escondía el demonio en su cavidad bucal, duraron varios minutos profundizando su beso hasta que el aire abandono los pulmones de Craig y se vio en la necesidad de separarse para inhalar fuertemente el oxígeno, mientras Tweek lo miraba con diversión

-¿te deje sin aliento? Ngh-

-maldita…criatura del mal-

-¿te gustaron mis colmillos? Aun son pequeños y no creo que crezcan mucho, pero son perfectos…ugh ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que puedo hacer con ellos?-

Sin esperar a que el otro le contestara, el demonio levanto rápidamente su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, dejándolo debajo de él y desabrochándole los pantalones a una velocidad inhumana

-maldito demonio- murmuro el predicador

- _tu_ demonio-

Tweek le bajo los pantalones con todo y ropa interior a la altura de los muslos, deleitándose la vista con la imagen del pene erecto de su ex, viendo con placer que se veía justo como lo había visto la última vez, grande, duro, con el tupido vello púbico negro –"un arbusto" como solía decirle para molestar a Craig- y las ligeras venas que se marcaban en él, una sonrisa ladina surco los labios del demonio y de inmediato dirigió su boca al miembro, dejando que su caliente aliento bañara el glande del otro

-si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya…-

-vaya, pero que impaciente ngh… ¿tanto ansias caer en el pecado?-

-es lo que ocasiona tu presencia aquí, solo perdición-

El rubio sonrió complacido por la respuesta e introdujo el falo en su boca, empapándolo con su saliva y dándole pequeñas mordidas ocasionales con sus colmillos, las cuales causaban sensaciones electrizantes en el pelinegro y le obligaban a arquear su espalda contra el suelo, había hecho eso con Tweek muchas veces antes, pero nunca lo había sentido de esa forma tan intensa, se mordió los labios para acallar sus roncos jadeos y llevo sus manos hasta los rubios cabellos del demonio, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones y tirando suavemente de ellos, deslizando también la yema de sus dedos entre el cuero cabelludo y para su pesar, encontrarse con un par de cuernos que empezaban a nacer de la cabeza del ojiverde

" _está empezando a convertirse de nuevo"_

El demonio se separó del miembro dejando apenas un hilillo de saliva que los unía, dirigió su mirada hasta la del predicador y cuando sus ambos orbes se encontraron Craig pudo notar que los ojos verdes de Tweek se veían rojizos y sus pupilas parecían las de un gato salvaje

-Craig…te extrañe tanto-

-…-

-deseaba tanto volver a tocarte- susurro mientras sus apartaba sus labios del miembro del pelinegro y comenzaba a subir lentamente, dejando pequeños besos en su ingle y después en su vientre –volver a besarte, volver a ser tuyo-

-tú ya no eres mío…tu perteneces a otro mundo ahora, perteneces al diablo- respondió con su usual voz nasal, pero con un claro tinte de tristeza en ella

El demonio detuvo sus besos y volteo su rostro hasta el del pelinegro, notando las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, el demonio bajo la mirada y toma la mano derecha del predicador para ponerla sobre su pecho

-¿sientes algo?- pregunto serio

-¿Qué?-

-¿sientes algo dentro de mi pecho? ngh ¿Algo como un palpitar, un corazón?-

-no…no siento nada-

-Craig…yo morí y deje este mundo, mi cuerpo orgánico se descompuso junto a mis órganos, obviamente mi corazón entre ellos, ugh…es imposible tener un latido sin un corazón, pero eso no importa, yo te amo más allá de un simple órgano, incluso después de muerto mi alma no pudo descansar por las ganas que tenia de volver a estar contigo, no me importo condenarme al fuego o a mil años de esclavitud solo por verte, porque yo te amo con lo que resta de mi alma y te llevo hasta en la piel, aunque sea la piel de un demonio-

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos y por un momento no se escuchó más que la lluvia que caía fuertemente por la ciudad, Craig miro con detenimiento al que en vida fue su más grande amor y no pudo evitar enfocarse en esos detalles que ahora lo calificaban como un demonio, los cuernos, los colmillos, esos ojos que poco a poco dejaban de ser humanos y esa piel tan caliente y fría al mismo tiempo

-esto es un error –dijo para dolor del rubio- perteneces al infierno que tanto aborrezco y formas parte del enemigo del que es mi dios-

-ngh…-

-los de tu calaña son traen tentación a los hombres y desatan calamidades a su paso, negando a dios en sus vidas y condenando sus almas al averno-

-…-

-y yo solo soy un simple mortal, un débil e insignificante humano, Tweek eres un estúpido…ya nos condenaste a ambos-

Para sorpresa del demonio fue ahora el predicador quien busco sus labios y lo atrapo entre sus brazos, besándolo de forma suave y tierna para después separarse un poco de él y mirarle a los ojos

-te amo, aun con cuernos, cola o esas extrañas patas de chivo que tenías el otro día, yo te amo, y no puedo huir de eso, te llevo en mi piel-

-¡gha, Ahora tengo pies normales!-

El pelinegro rio un poco ante el comentario y beso las mejillas del demonio, ambos se abrazaron con ternura y continuaron besándose, el rubio llevo sus manos hasta el pecho el otro y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto y pasando sus delgadas manos sobre el

-yo no soy del infierno o del diablo Craig, yo soy tuyo, en este o en cualquier otro mundo…ngh-

-Tweek, mi Tweekers-

Una vez que el rubio ayudo al otro a desnudarse completamente –y él quedo igual- se sentó a horcajadas en el abdomen bajo del otro y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la erección del pastor, para el pelinegro fue como regresar al paraíso después de bastante tiempo, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer y jadeaba sonoramente, después de unos minutos la sensación de un apéndice frio y áspero rodeo por completo su pene, abrió un poco sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de una cola demoniaca enroscada en la longitud de su miembro

-ugh… ¿te molesta?- pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba de besarle el cuello

-qué más da…-contesto llevando sus manos hasta los glúteos del otro y masajeándolos con lujuria

Se besaron con ansiedad mientras la cola del demonio se encargaba de masturbar el pene del otro hombre, después de un par de minutos ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y con una mirada cómplice decidieron culminar su acto, con ayuda de su cola Tweek dirigió el miembro directo a su ano, rozando solo al principio el glande contra su entrada y dejando que le lubricara un poco con el líquido pre seminal que salía del pene

-Tweek…hazlo ya, maldito demonio-

-ugh…creí que los pastores tenían la paciencia como virtud-

-no cuando follan con demonios-

Tweek río y después de unos segundos introdujo el falo en su cavidad, al principio lento para acostumbrarse, dejando que abriera en su interior y se acostumbrara al estrecho interior

-Tweek…tan rico-

-ngh-

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los lentos movimientos de Tweek fueran tomando más fuerza y velocidad, convirtiéndose en rápidas y violentas cabalgadas, comenzando los dos a jadear del placer y opacando por completo el sonido de la fuerte tempestad que se desataba fuera del edificio, las manos del joven predicador viajaron de los glúteos del rubio hasta su cadera y después hasta su espalda, sintiendo como de esta unos bultos comenzaban a formarse

-¡gha!-

A diferencia de los otros gemidos este parecía llevar un poco más de dolor en él, Craig lo comprendió cuando una sustancia viscosa se coló entre sus dedos y la piel que cubría esos bultitos empezaba a abrirse

" _sangre"_

Sus manos se tiñeron de rojo cuando la espalda del rubio se abrió y de ella surgió un par de pequeñas alas obscuras manchadas de carmesí

-ngh-

-¿duele?-

-todo el tiempo-

-tranquilo…estás conmigo ahora-

Abrazo al rubio contra su cuerpo sin importarle mancharse de su sangre, beso sus labios y siguió penetrándole bruscamente mientras lo retenía en sus brazos

-ngh...Craig-

-shhh, no digas nada-

El demonio se mordió los labios y guardo silencio, abrazándose al cuerpo del pastor y encajando –sus ahora largas y oscuras uñas- en los hombros de este, sintiendo como lo embestía y recordando esa sensación de placer que por un tiempo había creído olvidada, después de unos minutos sintió llegar a su límite y arqueo la espalda en respuesta a la sensación de orgasmo, apretando sus glúteos de forma involuntaria y apresurando de esta forma también al pelinegro, el cual eyaculo a los pocos segundos después de él, después del éxtasis ambos se quedaron quietos, Tweek se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro y se quedó recostado sobre él, escuchando el latido de su corazón

-te amo- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba al demonio y acariciaba el borde de sus alas

-también te amo- correspondió el abrazo

oo00oo

Craig despertó en el suelo de su sala tan solo con una camisa verde olivo cubriendo su desnudez, se levantó lentamente y a través de la cortina de la ventana pudo ver a la madrugada retirarse , la ciudad se encontraba mojada y fría por la torrencial lluvia que había caído esa noche, pero los primeros rayos del sol salían para secarlo todo, así como la gente salía a realizar su rutina diaria, se levantó del suelo y observo por un momento las gotas de sangre casi negra que se encontraban en la alfombra, cuando miro sus manos se dio cuenta de estaban llenas de ese liquido

-guardare una plegaria para ti-

Susurro para después suspirar con tristeza y dirigir una mirada rápida a la ventana donde el alba anunciaba su entrada.

* * *

eso es todo

Sayonara!


End file.
